Les relents du bonheur
by Asianchoose
Summary: Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours aimé la grande voltige. Ne plus avoir les pieds sur Terre, s'élever et se sentir pousser des ailes, c'était l'une de mes sensations préférées. C'est pour ça que le souvenir de notre premier match de Quidditch restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Et je suis certain que c'est pareil pour toi, George.


_Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours aimé la grande voltige. Ne plus avoir les pieds sur Terre, s'élever et se sentir pousser des ailes, c'était l'une de mes sensations préférées. C'est pour ça que le souvenir de notre premier match de Quidditch restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Et je suis certain que c'est pareil pour toi._

**Automne 1990, Poudlard.**

— Aller Freddie, pas la peine de stresser, ça va bien se passer !

Charlie me frotta la tête d'un geste plus violent qu'affectif et sortit des vestiaires. Les autres joueurs le suivirent, et en une seconde George et moi nous retrouvions seuls. Ce dernier me tendit une batte avec un sourire qu'il voulait décontracté.

— Charlie a raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne se passerait pas aussi bien que les entrainements.

J'essayai de me dérider mais je crois que le résultat était aussi raté que le sourire de mon frère. Je pris une profonde inspiration et attrapai mon balai.

— Prêt, George ?  
— Prêt, Fred ?

On sortit du vestiaire dans un mouvement coordonné. Il n'y eu pas la grande ovation que j'aurais aimée. Nous n'étions encore que les petits frères de Charlie Weasley. George me chuchota que dans quelques temps, on serait devenus des légendes à Poudlard. Il avait raison, nous, on avait quelque chose de spéciale que l'école n'oubliera pas. Alors que Charlie, à part toutes ces filles avec lesquels il est sorti, personne ne souviendra de lui. Ce dernier se retourna vers nous. Il avait du sentir qu'on disait de mal de lui. Nous lui offrions le même sourire d'ange.

— Très bien, déclara-il à l'attention de l'équipe, si vous jouez aussi bien qu'à l'entrainement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. Olivier, rappelle-toi de bien protéger le poteau de droite, tu as tendance à partir vers la gauche. Fred, George, faites comme je vous ai dit hier. Et n'oubliez pas de rester sérieux. Amusez vous, mais ne tombez pas dans le n'importe-quoi, je vous en prie. Les Poursuiveuses, retenez bien la passe triple qu'on a travaillée à l'entrainement.

Comme George, je passai le pied par-dessus mon balai, prêt à m'envoler après le discours d'encouragement minimaliste de notre capitaine. L'appréhension avait disparue pour laisser place à de l'excitation. Plus rien ne nous faisait peur. Ni les hauts gradins autour de nous, ni les Serdaigles qui sortaient de leur vestiaire en face, ni même le fait de faire partie des plus jeunes joueurs du match. Charlie retint notre élan, rabat-joie comme à son habitude.

— Hé attendez ! Autre chose : si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, pas la peine de baisser les bras. Continuez de faire de votre mieux.

Je ne sais pas s'il s'adressait à toute l'équipe ou à nous spécifiquement. Je regardai mon jumeau, qui haussa les épaules comme si ce que pouvait penser Charlie avait peu d'importance. Je réfléchis un moment et décrétai qu'il n'avait pas tord.

Mrs Bibine s'avança alors pour se poster au milieu du terrain. Charlie alla serrer la main de Spencer, le capitaine des Serdaigles et les joueurs des deux équipes enfourchèrent leurs balais. Mrs Bibine libéra le Vif d'or qui disparu sous les gradins aussi sec, puis les Cognards qui fusèrent vers le haut du terrain. Enfin, elle prit le Souafle, le jeta en l'air, à une dizaine de mètre du sol, et siffla le début du match. Je tapai du pied sur le sol pour me donner de l'élan et m'envolai. Nos deux équipes s'élevèrent rapidement, George et moi nous éloignions un peu du centre pour laisser la place aux Poursuiveurs. Les nôtres étaient toutes les trois des filles. D'ailleurs, lors des sélections, quatre-vingt dix pour cent des aspirants au poste de Poursuiveur étaient des filles. L'effet Charlie, voyez-vous. Il y avait Flora Baden, Caroline Westblock et, une autre de notre année, Angelina Johnson.

Un coup de batte sur le bras me sortit de mes pensées.

— Regarde ! Je crois que ça a mal commencé.

Je m'intéressai au jeu. Spencer serrai le Souafle contre lui et filai à toute allure vers nos buts. Mon frère vola rapidement jusqu'à l'un des Cognards occupés à faire peur aux élève dans les gradins, et lui donna un grand coup de batte. Il chargea Spencer qui l'évita de justesse.

— Les Serdaigles ont l'air bien décidé à gagner ce match, éclaira le commentateur du match, un Poufsouffle de cinquième année. Spencer s'approche dangereusement de la défense de Gryffondor. Le Souafle passe à O'Donnell. Spencer de nouveau, Spencer qui s'élance et… marque !

Les cris de joies des Serdaigles retentirent dans le stade. Bill Spencer, leva un poing en signe de triomphe et les élèves commencèrent à scander son nom.

— 10-0 en faveur de Serdaigle qui ouvre royalement cette saison de Quidditch !

Le jeu se poursuivit ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure. Les attaques des Serdaigles étaient impeccablement orchestrées, et ils arrivaient à garder la balle la plupart du temps. Notre gardien était aussi efficace qu'un panier percé, et ses grandes cabrioles aériennes n'y changeaient rien. Quant à nous, nous n'avions réussi à n'envoyer les Cognards que deux fois. Et encore, nous avions raté nos cibles. En face de nous, les Batteurs de Serdaigle, Bradley Martins et Emma Quimper, accaparait les Cognards et les utilisaient à leur guise, manquant par trois fois de faire tomber Flora de son balai. Le gars était un vrai molosse. Il devait bien mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt dix, et ses épaules étaient presque aussi larges que celles de Hagrid. Nous n'étions pas vraiment du genre fluets, mais à côté de Martins on avait l'air de petits moineaux.

— 100-10 toujours pour Serdaigle. Les Gryffondor auront du mal à rattraper un tel écart.

George me fit une moue contrariée. C'est vrai qu'on était loin du glorieux match qu'on avait imaginé. Je haussai les épaules. Après tout, on y était pour rien si l'équipe d'en face était acharnée. Et que la notre était nulle, rajouta une petite voix dans ma tête.

— Hé, vous deux !

Au lieu de tourner la tête vers notre interpellateur, je fixai mon frère d'un air agacé. Cette voix, on la connaissait très bien. Trop bien.

— Hé, les comiques ! Pourquoi vous ne faites pas votre boulot ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir. Comment Olivier Dubois, laissant passer trois Souafles à la minute, pouvait-il se permettre de nous juger ?

— Ecoute ça, Fred…

Mon frère sourit de toutes ses dents, et je fis de même en balançant dangereusement la batte en direction de Dubois, à quelques mètres au dessus de nous. A cet instant, le Souafle se passait encore entre les Poursuiveurs au milieu du terrain. La manche venait de reprendre. Charlie, lui, était au coude à coude avec l'attrapeur rival, à la poursuite du Vif d'Or qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les narguer. Ils disparurent sous les gradins et je les perdis de vue.

— Tu ne pense pas que c'est un peu étrange de nous dire ça après t'être montré aussi bon gardien que Percy ?  
— Je fais ce que je peux. Et au moins, moi je tente quelque chose ! Rappelez-moi à quoi vous avez servis dans ce match ?

Je détestais son petit ton de commandant à deux noises. Il n'était pas capitaine, mais depuis qu'on avait rejoint l'équipe, on avait vite compris qu'il se sentait l'âme d'un chef. A faire du zèle et en rajouter quand Charlie nous encourageait après les entrainements. Il avait toujours cherché à nous dire ce qu'on devait faire ou pas. Alors que – disons-le – il était nul.

— Tu veux dire que tes acrobaties de danseuse c'est tout _ce que tu peux faire_ ?  
— De danseuse ? Sale morveux, vous allez voir !

George et moi éclations de rire, oubliant le match pendant une seconde. Un seconde de trop. On ne vit pas le Cognard qui fonçait sur nous et qui cogna violemment le manche de mon balai. Le choc me propulsa vers le sol. Je reprenais le contrôle du balai avant de m'écraser et, soulagé d'avoir évité le pire, je remontai vers George, blanc comme un linge. Je remarquai cependant que je ne pouvais plus voler droit.

— Je crois que le Cognard a abimé le manche, constata George.

Je trouvais une grande entaille à l'endroit où le Cognard l'avait frappé. Ça allait être dur de finir le match avec un balai dans cet état.

— Heureusement que c'est celui de Percy, lâcha mon frère après un moment de silence.

Nous pouffions de rire en pensant à la tête de Percy quand il découvrira ça. Il détestait le Quidditch mais il haïssait encore plus qu'on abime ses affaires.

— Si vous avez fini de vous marrer, peut-être que vous pourriez aider votre équipe ?

Synchrones, nous tournions la tête vers Dubois.

— Si tu cessais de mettre la faute sur les autres, peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter un but. Qui sait, au moins une fois dans ta vie ?  
— Vous parlez à votre futur capitaine, je vous rappelle ! Et je voulais dire, peut-être que vous pourriez aider nos poursuiveuses à marquer ?

Il montra du doigt l'autre bout de terrain. Angelina, le Souafle sous le bras, tentait de percer la défense des Serdaigles. Elle fit quelques passes à Flora et Caroline, et s'apprêta à marquer lorsqu'un Cognard vient la désarçonner. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi George cria un « non ! » quand il la vu tomber. Nous nous rapprochions, laissant de côté Dubois et ses répliques de mijaurée. Suspendue au dessus du sol, Angelina s'accrochait désespérément à son balai. George arriva vers elle et l'aida à remonter. Elle le remercia d'un sourire radieux qui me rendit un peu jaloux. Je me détournai alors de cette charmante scène pour esquiver le deuxième Cognards qui fusait vers nous. A une seconde près, George frappa la balle avec sa batte, et le Cognard alla charger Spencer, qui possédait le Souafle. Déstabilisés par cette contre-attaque, les Serdaigles ne purent arrêter nos poursuiveuses qui marquèrent un but dans la foulée. Les élèves de notre maison nous applaudirent à grand renfort d'encouragements.

— Les score est de 100 à 20, les Gryffondor serait-il en train de se réveillés ?

Je tapai l'épaule de George, tout sourire.

— Regardez ça, je crois que la fin de ce match approche. Weasley semble avoir attrapé le Vif d'or !

La foule et les deux équipes s'intéressèrent à Charlie au sol, son balai jeté à quelques mètres de lui. Il se releva, prit le temps de dépoussiérer sa robe et leva un poing. Un poing d'où s'échappait les deux ailes argentées du Vif. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans le stade. Sous les acclamations des Gryffondor, nous allions rejoindre notre attrapeur, sur la terre ferme.

— Oui c'est bel et bien le Vif d'or ! Gryffondor remporte ce match !

Je descendis de mon balai cabossé et me ruai vers Charlie. Comme au début, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et tapa dans le dos de George. Je ne pouvais pas décrocher ce sourire de mon visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dubois atterrit lui aussi. D'une voix faible, il s'excusa vers notre capitaine d'avoir été si mauvais gardien. Charlie passa son bras autour de son épaule et sourit aussi largement que moi.

— Pourquoi s'excuser ? Vous avez tous été géniaux ! Et – écoutez ça – on a gagné !

J'écoutai. Les applaudissements de Charlie, l'ovation des autres Gryffondors. Mais plus que ça, plus frappants que tous ces bruits qui martelaient notre victoire, je sentis. Je sentis sur nous le regard fier de Charlie, je sentis le sourire d'Angelina, je sentis la joie de mon jumeau. Et surtout, je sentis cette odeur si étonnante qui saturait l'air. Un mélange de sueur et de gloire. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été plus heureux.

Un petit mot ?


End file.
